Another Black
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Sirius Black has a sister and no one but his friends knew about her. He has a twin sister by the name of Lunar Black who rather be call either Luna or Lune. She is in the same year as Sirius and his friends, and is in the house of Hufflepuff.
1. Chapter 1

Another Black

Summary: Sirius Black has a sister and no one but his friends knew about her. He has a twin sister by the name of Lunar Black who rather be call either Luna or Lune. She is in the same year as Sirius and his friends, and is in the house of Hufflepuff even though she has quality of a Griffindor student.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the names that aren't familiar.

Chapter 1

It was time for another year at Hogwarts and Sirius at the time was living with James Potter and Sirius' sister was still living at the Black home. He was the only male that was sorted outside of the Slytherin house and his sister was the only female to be sorted outside of the Slytherin house. Both outcasts, but Sirius more than his sister.

Lunar Black tied her hair back into a low ponytail and was getting her things ready for school.

"LUNAR MARIE LYNN BLACK GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND OFF TO THE TRAIN BEFORE YOU ARE LATE!" Yelled her mother, Walburga Black yelled.

Lunar rolled her eyes. She hated her full name. Who on earth would name their daughter Lunar Marie Lynn Black? Why would someone want to name their daughter Lunar, it was just too weird of a name to have. She let out a sigh and walked out of her room with her things. "What ever you say mother." She walked into the room where there was the family tree. She let out a sigh and saw her name on there. She let out a sigh seeing the fact that she was right next to her twin brother Sirius and he was burned off of there because he had betrayed the family in some way.

She saw quite a few burn marks on their for their family. They were the disowned Blacks of the family. She knew that she didn't want to be apart of that list because it was bad enough. Even her own brother was burned off of the family tree because he some how betrayed their mother.

Her mother came into the room. "You are not to speak to Sirius."

Lunar looked at her mother. Her grey eyes locked with her mother's eyes. "Why would you want me to stop talking to your son?"

"He will end up causing more pain than good and he is disowned. I wouldn't want my daughter being the same as him."

"But mother you are against me being in Hufflepuff."

"But that is how the hat sorted you and that isn't going to change a thing. Just don't talk to your brother because you will be burned off as well."

Lunar nodded her head. "I should go now before I miss my train to Hogwarts." She said leaving her mother in the room of all the names of her family members.

Train Station

James sat with Sirius on the train. "So what are you going to do now?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

"Don't you see Lunar today?"

Sirius nodded his head. "She has to be careful though."

"Why is that Sirius? You sound concerned for her."

"She could be burned from the Black family like I was."

"She won't be. As long as she doesn't switch like you did." James said looking at his friend.

There was a knock on the door.

"That is probably Remus and Peter." Said Sirius.

James opened the door and it was both Remus and Peter.

"Did your sister get here yet?" Asked Peter.

Sirius shook his head. "No not yet."

"Who you waiting for?" said a soft voice that belonged to none other than Lunar.

The boys faced her.

Sirius jumped up out of his seat and pulled her into a hug. "Lune." He said with a smile.

Lunar smiled. "Good to see you too Sirius."

"How is mother?"

Lunar rolled her eyes. "Do you really want to ask that Snuffles?"

Sirius laughed. "No, I guess not. She is still mad?"

Lunar whistled. "Yeah, she is. I don't think she will stop being angry at you though. It won't change. Never will. Because she is mean like that." She said shaking her head.

Sirius let out a sigh. "Damn. I should have known."

"Mother wasn't really happy when you left. She said she should have known that you would have turned your back on us."

Sirius shook his head. "She still isn't upset with you being a Hufflepuff is she?"

Lunar shook her head. "No, she doesn't think that at least not any more." She said softly.

"Are you still going to be an Animagus?"

"Actually I am one." She said with a smile.

"What are you?"

"I am a fox."

"A fox? I thought it would have been a wolf."

Lunar laughed. "No, so what are you four boys plan on doing? Causing trouble perhaps?"

"Of course you know me so well." Said James putting his arm around her shoulders.

Lunar shrugged her shoulders. "Now, James you know I don't like you like that." She said with a giggle.

"Oh rumors going around here you like Remus."

She giggled. "You mean Scruffy."

"Yes."

"Come on James... you aren't very nice now are you?"

"Who said I had to be nice?"

"Oh maybe me."

"You are part of our group. You like to make fun of Snape. I know that." James said with a laugh.

Lunar shook her head. "As always you want me to help you cause some trouble for Snape."

"Yes, do you have a problem with helping us cause trouble for Snape."

Lunar let out a sigh. "Well causing trouble for him is fun, but then again it will get old."

"Old?" Asked Remus.

Lunar blushed. "Of course it will get old. We are getting older." She said not looking at Remus.

"So we are getting older. It doesn't mean a thing." said James.

"Of course it wouldn't mean all that much to you James." She said shaking her head. "I am going to go and visit Lily before it gets to late." She said bowing her head. She left the room in the train and went to see Lily. She walked to the room where she knew where Lily was at. She knocked on the door.

Lily opened the door. "Luna it is good to see you." She said pulling Lunar into a hug. "How was your summer?"

"It was alright. I heard my mother yell the whole time. Sirius decided to run away and that. Now I am not allowed to talk to him, but I will still talk to him."

"He is your friend of course you are allowed to talk to him."

"Of course..." She said letting out a sigh.

"He is a trouble maker." Said Severus.

Lunar looked at him. "Of course. Then again... so am I." She said with a smirk. "Of course then again you know that Severus."

Severus smirked. "You are nothing, but a bitch."

"Of course I am." She said coming into the room. "Then again you mess with my group."

"More like your group likes to mess with me."

"Of course. You make James jealous." She said with a smile. "Besides we have work to do this year. Next year is our final year and you know that. Don't want to cause problems before graduation now do you Severus?"

Lily looked at her friend with hope.

Severus let out a sigh. "Fine I won't cause any problems."

Lunar let out a sigh. "Lily I will see you later alright."

"Ok."

Lunar walked back to her brother's room that was on the train.

"How was your visit with Lily?" Asked Sirius.

Lunar let out a sigh. "It went good. She was sitting with Snape though."

"She was with Snape?" Asked James.

Lunar nodded her head. "Of course."

"No..."

"What's a matter James? You love Lily or something?"

Sirius looked over at Lunar. "Lunar he loves her."

Lunar blushed. "Oh wow. Sorry about that James."

"Sure you are."

Lunar shook her head. She walked over to the seat and sat down next to Remus. "Snuffles?"

"Yes, Lunar?"

"Can you wake me up when we get there?"

"Yes, Lune. I can do that."

"Thanks."

*END*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sirius shook Lunar awake.

Lunar slowly opened her eyes. "Sirius what is it?"

"I wanted to tell you that we are here."

Lunar yawned. "That was a really fast trip this year."

Sirius shook his head. "You were always awake when it came to the trips Lune."

Lunar chuckled. "Of course. It didn't help this time." Lunar said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Mother was yelling the whole time after you decided to run away." She said in a soft voice so none of the other students knew that she was related to him.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "She should have thought about what was said. It wasn't very nice that she was making fun of me being in Gryffindor."

"She made fun of me being in Hufflepuff. I didn't want to run away. Sirius because you ran away I am not supposed to speak to you." She said softly.

They got off of the train together.

"Well, mother always did have that charm that would chase me out of that house forever."

Lunar rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I suppose." She looked over at Remus. "So, are you ready for school this year Remus?"

Remus looked over at her. A small smile came to his face. "Yes, of course."

"Even during that time of the month?"

"Yes..."

"Don't worry I will be there with you as well Remus."

"Since you can change into a fox."

Lunar nodded her head. "Yes, I will be there promise you."

Sirius looked over at his sister. "You should have your own name now."

"Like what?"

"Like we have Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, and Mooney."

"Hm... I was thinking Foxie, but that would be bad." Lunar said, with a laugh.

"How about Sly." Said James.

Lunar's nose scrunched up. "Hell no James."

"Well, it was a thought that counts."

Lunar rolled her eyes. "Well, you can think of names all you want."

The five of them walked over to the carriages and got on one to head to the school.

"Well, I liked the name Sly." James said with a pout.

Lunar shook her head. "No, James."

"How about Midnight." Remus asked, not looking at Lunar.

"Midnight?"Lunar asked looking over at Remus out of the corner of her eyes. "Hm... that would work actually. How did you know I stayed up past midnight?"

"I took a guess at that." Remus said softly looking over at her.

Lunar smiled at him. "Thank you Remus. I am glad you guessed that."

"I wish all five of us were in the same house." Said James looking over at Lunar.

"Why would you say that James? I am a Hufflepuff even though I am very much like all of you." Lunar said, shaking her head.

"Yeah that is true." Said Sirius.

"Then again you aren't a true Black because you are a Hufflepuff." said James.

Lunar laughed. "Well, just because people wanted me in Slytherin, they weren't going to get it of course."

The five of them got off of the carriage and headed inside of the school.

"What kind of trouble do you think we could cause this year?" asked Peter.

Lunar shrugged. "I am only a girl and well... I will let you four figure that out on your own. I will talk to you guys as soon as supper is over or when ever I get the chance to ok? I have to go to my table now."

"Alright see you later Lunar."

Lunar walked away from the four Gryffindor boys and went to her own table. She sat down next to one of her fellow house mates.

"So you were talking to Sirius..." Said her class mate.

"Lucinda what do you want?"

Lucinda smiled. "Why were you talking to Sirius?"

Lunar rolled her eyes. "I am his friend."

"You act more than his friend."

"Your point?"

"You love him don't you?"

Lunar shook her head. "No, I love him like a brother."

"You like Remus Lupin then?"

Lunar blushed.

Lucinda squealed with joy. "I knew you liked Remus. How long?"

Lunar didn't answer.

"You won't tell me will you?"

Lunar shook her head. "Lucinda please... I can't take it as of right now. As of right now Remus is a friend and only a friend."

"A friend that you will cause trouble with."

"Yes, so."

"You cause problems for Severus Snape of Slytherin."

"I am a Black and I should be in the house of Slytherin, but I can't be."

"Of course. It is against your family code though."

Lunar shrugged her shoulders. "Well, of course it is."

"You really should tell Remus that you like him."

Meanwhile Sirius watched from his table. He was watching his sister talking to her fellow house mate Lucinda.

"It seems Lucinda is bothering the heck out of Lunar." said James looking at Sirius.

"About what I am not sure. I will have to ask her that."

"I think they are talking about Remus."

"Talking about me?" Remus said looking at James confused.

"Yes, they are talking about you Remus." Said James smiling. "Awe Lune is blushing."

Sirius looked over at James and hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow Sirius what was that for?"

"Stop talking about Lunar like that."

James sighed. "Fine, but she is hot though."

Remus glared at James and let out a sigh. Deep down inside of his own heart he was in love with Lunar and didn't want to tell Sirius. He wanted to tell Lunar first and only her first. Then he would tell Sirius that he was in love with his sister. He didn't want to ruin their friendship what so ever. He wanted everyone to be ok with it. Remus watched Lunar talk to Lucinda and watched them laughing. 'She looks so care free at the moment. How can I take everything away from her. She has supported me this whole time since I became a werewolf. I cannot just take everything away from her by asking her to be mine. She would not say yes.' Remus thought to himself.

Meanwhile Lunar looked up from her food after a while and saw Remus looking rather sad.

Lucinda saw Lunar look sad. "Lunar... you should go over and talk to him."

Lunar nodded her head. She got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. "Remus can we talk out in the hall please."

Remus looked up at her. "Of course Lunar." He said getting up.

The two of them walked out into the hall.

"Are you alright Remus?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"You looked a little sad in the Great Hall."

"I am fine Lunar."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah there is nothing to worry about Lunar."

"You sure? I am really worried about you."

"Don't worry about me Lunar. I am fine."

"Well, if everything is alright then I will see you tomorrow."

"Of course."

The two of them went back inside. They went back to their respective tables.

Lucinda looked at Lunar. "So did you tell him that you liked him?"

Lunar shook her head. "No, I didn't. Besides Remus doesn't like me like that. He never has and never will."

"He just might like you. How can you be so sure?" Asked Lucinda as she got up with the rest of the Hufflepuff table.

"Well, I just know alright. He would have told me already if he liked me Lucinda." Lunar said getting up.

"Well, you might be wrong."

The whole Hufflepuff table went to their house dorm. They went inside and Lunar decided to go to her room where she would be rooming with Lucinda, Maria, and Ashley of Hufflepuff.

"That is all I am saying." said Lucinda.

"What are we talking about ladies?" Asked Ashley.

"We are talking about Remus Lupin." said Lucinda.

"Oh that sickly pale Gryffindor that hangs out with you Luna?"

"Yeah him."

"I am trying to tell her that Remus likes her."

"Luna Remus does like you."

"How can you tell that?" Asked Lunar.

"He looks at you all of the time."

"So, that does happen all of the time. We are best friends. He is trying to keep an eye on me."

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "You like him too don't you?"

"I like him, but there is no way that he likes me."

"There could be though."

"I am going to bed and ladies please don't say anything else."

"Alright."

Lunar changed from her Hufflepuff robes and into a golden color night shirt and pants. She crawled into her bed and tried to get some much needed sleep.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor dorm Sirius and Remus were still up. "What did Lunar have to say to you?"

"She wanted to make sure that I was alright."

"You were down at dinner this evening. Is everything alright with you Remus?"

"Yeah. I am fine."

Sirius got up. "Alright as long as you are fine Remus." Sirius yawned. "I am going to head off to bed. I will see you at Breakfast."

"Alright. Night Sirius."

"Night Remus." Sirius went to his room where he shared with James, Peter, and Remus.

Remus let out a sigh. 'Lunar... I wish I could tell you how I feel.' Remus thought to himself as he too got up and went off to bed.

*End*

That is the end of this chapter R&R Please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lunar rolled out of bed. It was the first day of classes and she was going to have to fit in a little bit better than before in her previous years here at Hogwarts. It was time for her to grow up. Being in her sixth year now she was going to have to be sixteen and act like a sixteen year old. Not one who loved to play pranks on people and enjoyed it.

Lunar dressed into her school uniform. She tied her black and yellow tie and let out a sigh. She fixed her blackish brown hair into a ponytail. She headed towards the door to get out of the room to head to the Great hall to get her schedule for the year.

"Lune." Said Sirius' voice.

Lunar turned around. "Sirius."

"You ready to head to the great hall?"

Lunar nodded her head. "Yes, of course I am."

"Well, lets go."

The two of them walked towards the Great Hall.

"So, what classes are you hoping to have this year?" Asked Sirius looking over at his younger twin sister.

Lunar shrugged her shoulders. "Um... I am not so sure really. I want some classes with you and the rest of the group. I would love to see Remus in class."

"You want to see Remus? Do you like Remus?"

Lunar blushed. "No, Sirius. I don't like Remus." She lied.

"You do like him."

"Sirius please don't say anything."

"I won't say anything to Remus. Don't worry about that." He said pulling her into a hug. "I don't want you mad at me."

"Of course you don't." Said Lunar laughing. "Ok lets just go."

They went into the Great Hall.

"I will see you later Lune."

"See you later Sirius."

The two of them went to their own tables.

Lucinda looked at Lunar. "Oh so you are talking to Sirius again?" She said with a smile.

Lunar rolled her eyes. "He is my friend. I am allowed to talk to him."

"But he is a blood trader."

"He may be a blood trader, but he has to remain true to his friends and have."

Lucinda made an oh wow face.

"Besides. I am glad he did it." Lunar let out a sigh. "He has always been a good to his friends. He will be true to his friends even if it means going against his whole family. His friends are his family."

"Well, that may be true, but... I can't help, but feel that he is hiding something from them."

Lunar shrugged her shoulders. "Well that is what you feel."

"Oh look out schedules." Said Ashley grinning as she pointed out the owls that were arriving in the Great Hall.

Lunar caught hers. She opened it slowly and looked at it. "Great..." She murmured.

"What's wrong?" Asked Lucinda.

"I have Double Potions."

"Oh... that is sucks."

"Yeah first thing."

"Oh that sucks really bad."

"Well,oh well. It doesn't really matter." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, as long as you get to see your friends that love to cause trouble for that boy in Slytherin."

Lunar shrugged her shoulders. "He may not deserve it, but it is fun."

"It may be fun for you, but how do you think he feels?"

"It doesn't matter how he feels really. When you are in Slytherin you have to be an ass to everyone that you know. You have to be mean." Lunar said getting up from her seat. "Besides... he doesn't get it though. He needs to be a hard ass."

"Where are you off to?"

"Class." Lunar said grabbing a muffin from the table. "Don't want to be late for that."

"Oh true." Said Lucinda.

Lunar said walking out of the Great Hall.

"Lunar... Hey wait up!" yelled a voice that was Remus'.

Lunar stopped and faced him. "Yeah?"

"You heading to class?"

"Yeah..."

"Which class?"

"Double Potions."

"Oh I have that class with you. Would you care if I walked with you?"

"Of course not Mooney." Lunar said with a smile.

"Alright Midnight."

The two of them walked together to Double Potions.

"So what do the rest of the group have?"

"They have Double Potions with us so they should be here soon anyways."

"Oh..."

"So, the Order of the Phoenix meets soon don't they?"

"Remus quit acting like we aren't part of the Order of the Phoenix." Lunar said, shaking her head.

"I know, but it is a rarity that students are part of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Well, the Order of the Phoenix... is different than anything else." Said Lunar with a shrug. "I mean Professor Dumbledore is the one the leaders."

Remus sighed. "Yeah, but He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named is going to kill everyone."

"He isn't going to kill everyone. We have learned everything that we have needed to learn to save the world and that. I mean I am sure we can defeat him this time including his death eaters." Lunar said with a sigh.

Remus looked over at Lunar and sighed. "I hope so."

Lunar walked into the class room. "Come on Remus."

Remus followed her into the room. "Do you think we are going to succeed in what we are about to do?"

Lunar placed her books down on the table. "Yeah, we are going to succeed don't worry about it. We will be fine Remus." She sat down.

Remus let out a sigh. "I really hope so."

"Come on have a seat." She said patting the seat next to her.

Remus sat down next to her.

"Are you alright Remus?"

"Yeah." He said nervously.

Lunar tilted her head to the side. "You sure? You are nervous about something."

"I am fine."

"Alright." She said softly. "Ugh hopefully Professor Slughorn doesn't go overboard today."

"He usually doesn't since it is the first day of school and that."

"Hey Lunar." Said James sitting down on the other side of Remus.

"Hey James."

"What's new?"

"Nothing." Lunar said with a shrug.

"Oh."

"Hey Lune." said Sirius putting his books down next to her.

"Hey Sirius." Lunar said propping her head up on her hand.

"Great having this class first thing in the morning." he said with a sigh.

"Just keep your head off of the desk and don't fall asleep this time." Lunar said, dryly.

"Sure... sure..."

Lunar pushed him lightly on the shoulder. "You know you won't stay awake. You hate this class."

"Yes, you got that right Lune."

Lunar let out a sigh and waited for the teacher to come into the room. "Sirius try not to fall asleep."

"I will try."

Professor Slughorn came into the room. "Welcome to the sixth year of Potions." He said walking down the rows of desks. "This year we will be first learning about the sleeping drought. I will have one of you students this year being the one that is supposed to use the potion and be the assignment to wake them up." He looked around the room. "This year Lunar Black will be the one who will be using the sleeping drought on herself and she will be the assignment this first term."

Lunar looked up at the professor like he was crazy.

Sirius lightly pushed her on the shoulder giving her a smile of relief.

Lunar shook her head.

"Lunar you are one of my best students in here and you already know how to make the waking potion due to last year since you had to make it for your fellow student who decided to fall asleep in it while trying to make the sleeping drought potion, Sirius Black."

Lunar looked over at Sirius and shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Now Miss Black tomorrow I will want you to arrive here early to take the sleeping drought."

Lunar nodded her head. "Yes, Professor Slughorn."

"Good."

Class went by slowly and so did the other ones. She only had three classes with Remus and all of her classes with her brother Sirius, a few with James, and a few with Peter.

Lunar walked slowly to the great hall and went to her table. She sat down next to Ashley.

"Hey Luna. How was your first day of classes?" Ashley asked.

Lunar let out a sigh. "It was rather boring today, but hopefully things do pick up."

"Well, you know that the first day is slow. But yeah it will pick up."

Lunar yawned.

"You tired?"

"Actually I am."

"You aren't hungry?"

Lunar shook her head.

"Maybe you should just head up to the room."

Lunar nodded her head. "I will see you in the morning." Lunar said getting up and heading out of the room.

"Midnight." Said Remus.

"Remus." She said looking over at him.

"Where are you off to?"

"To my dorms. I am tired."

"Oh um... tomorrow night is the full moon will you be there?"

"Yes... I promised you didn't I?"

"Yes, and I am going to be thanking you for that for the next few years."

Lunar blushed. "Don't worry about it Remus. I am your friend and I will always be there for you." She said with a smile.

Remus smiled at her. "I am glad you are my friend."

Lunar smiled at him and then suddenly yawned. "I am going to head to bed Mooney. I will see you tomorrow in class."

"Alright."

Lunar hugged Remus and walked away from Remus and headed to her room.

Remus let out a sigh. 'I wish I could tell her how I really feel about her. I want to be her boyfriend, but there is no way that Sirius would allow that. After all she is his sister and he is still rather protective of her. More than just a little. He loves you more than you ever know. You support me and you are going to be supporting me tomorrow night when I need you the most. Hopefully everything goes alright.' He thought to himself as he walked back to the great hall.

*End*

Please Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lunar woke up early the next morning and remembered that Professor Slughorn wanted her there early to take the potion. She got up and quickly got a shower. She changed into her robes and was off to Professor Slughorn's class earlier than the rest of the students.

She passed a few of the students who were heading to the great hall to eat breakfast and then head to their classes. She passed Remus.

"Midnight?"

Lunar looked at Remus. "Oh hi, Remus."

"Heading to class early?"

Lunar nodded her head. "Yeah."

"You are going to take the sleeping drought?"

"Yeah. Promise me something Remus."

"What?"

"Promise me that you will be the one to wake me up."

"I will try my best to wake you up."

Lunar hugged Remus. "I will see you after I wake up." She let him go and was off to Slughorn's class.

Remus watched her go. 'She wants me to wake her up...' he thought to himself as he headed to the great hall to get something to eat. 'Tonight she will be there for me. I have to be there for her.'

Lunar had made it into Slughorn's class room.

"Miss Black good to see that you arrived early."

"You wanted me to come in early sir and I did." Lunar said softly.

"Of course Miss Black. Have a seat."

Lunar sat down.

Professor Slughorn put the sleeping drought onto the table. "Drink this up Miss Black."

"How long will it keep me asleep?"

"For about a week. I made it that strong. So it will give the class sometime to get the potion right before giving it to you."

Lunar let out a sigh. "Yes, Professor." She said softly. She picked up the sleeping drought and drank it down. She didn't even feel her head hitting the table.

"Oh that has to hurt. She is going to have a headache when she wakes up that is for sure." Said Professor Slughorn. He shook his head. "I should have put something soft under her head before she did that. Oh well."

All of a sudden students began to file into the class room.

Sirius looked at his sleeping sister. "Let me guess class today is her? She took the sleeping drought?"

James looked at Sirius and shook his head. "Yes, she is our lesson today. We have to try and wake her up."

"Class settle down. Today like I told you yesterday that Miss Black was going to be your assignment. I want you to make a waking potion that will take away the sleeping drought. The potion that I gave Miss Black is a heavy sleeping drought potion. If you don't get the potion right today you have all week to work on it because that is a strong potion that I gave her. Now who ever gets the potion right first will get to make their own potion that will be their reward for waking Miss Black." Slughorn said with a smile.

Remus let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to be the one to wake Lunar up. He wanted to make sure that she was alright. He wanted her to be there for when he turned into a werewolf. He wanted her and her foxie form at the whomping willow that night. He wanted to make sure that no one would worry about her and that. Knowing Sirius he would worry about Lunar.

Sirius looked over at Remus. "Could you wake her? I don't know how to make the potion." He whispered.

Remus let out a sigh.

"Come on Remus I know you like her."

Remus blushed.

~Lunar's Dream~

Lunar walked over to the Gryffindor table tapping Remus on the shoulder.

Remus looked up at her. "Hey Midnight." He said with a smile.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You did?"

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

"Alright."

The two of them got up and walked out of the great hall.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Remus looking at her.

"I wanted to tell you something." Said Lunar,looking at him with her grey eyes.

"Tell me what?"

"Remus Sirius is holding something over my head for a while now. I wanted to tell you before he told you."

Remus gave her a confused look.

"Remus... I am in love with you. I wanted to tell you that before it got to tonight when you turn." She said softly.

"Midnight... I didn't know you had that kind of feeling towards me."

Lunar smiled at him. "How do you feel towards me?" She asked softly.

"Midnight. I love you too." Remus blushed. "I wanted to know something..."

"What is that?"

"I wanted to know will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I will." Lunar said pulling him into a hug.

Remus tilted her head up so he could look into her grey eyes. His grey blue eyes locked with hers. "Lunar I loved you for a long time."

"How long?"

"A while now. Years." He said moving a strand of her blackish brown hair from her eyes. "And how long have you loved me?"

"First year." She said with a small smile.

Remus leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Lunar's hands roamed hi body. She pulled away from him. "Remus lets go some where private." She whispered huskily.

"Private?" He asked blushing.

"Come on Remus..." Lunar said grabbing onto his arm. "Please... I am so hot and heavy for you right now. I want you Remus."

"Midnight Sirius would hate it if we did anything. Besides your mom would burn you off of the Black family tree."

"I don't care Remus. I am so in love with you."

~Real Life~

Lunar moaned in her sleep in happiness.

"Oh... looks like she is having a good dream. Might want to wake her up soon." Said Professor Slughorn with a smile.

Remus looked over at Lunar and saw that she was gripping the table a little. 'She has to be having a dream where someone is hurting her. She isn't having a nightmare? Professor Slughorn would never lie to his students. He has to be telling the truth. Why would she be having such a good dream? About what?' He thought to himself as he worked on the potion.

Sirius watched Remus out of the corner of his eyes. 'He likes her. I know he does. She likes him as well. I want the two of them together. It would be nice that they would hook up. As long as Remus does not break her heart. If he does then I might not be able to forgive him.' Thought Sirius.

Lunar moaned again.

Remus raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin."

"I finished my potion."

"Give it to her Mr. Lupin."

Remus carefully brought her back, holding onto her head with his one hand and gave her the potion slowly.

Lunar opened her eyes slowly. She yawned. "Remus?" She asked softly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good job Mr. Lupin you can make any potion that you want."

Remus thought for a moment. "No, potions for now." He said softly as he looked down at Lunar.

Lunar looked up at Remus and smiled at him. "Thanks for waking me up."

"Miss Black would you like to go to the Hospital Wing to sleep?" asked Professor Slughorn.

Lunar shook her head. "No, thank you Professor Slughorn."

"You are welcome." Remus said softly and he looked away from her.

Lunar sat up properly.

"Class dismissed."

The rest of the day went slowly. It was time for the Marauders to meet up under the Whomping Willow to be with Remus when he changed into a werewolf. The five of them went to the Whomping Willow.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Sirius looking at Lunar out of the corner of his eyes.

Peter transformed into his rat form and went inside of it hitting the area that he needed to hit to allow the others inside of the Shrieking Shack.

"I am sure about this Sirius." She said as she turned into her fox form going inside as well.

The rest of them except Lupin turned into their forms going inside. Remus followed them in. The four Marauders changed back into their human form.

"Besides Sirius it isn't like something bad is going to happen. I mean everything will go pretty well if I remember the last time that I was here with you guys." She said softly.

"Well, just remember we are there for him."

Lunar looked over at Remus while they walked up the stairs to get into the Shrieking Shack. "Yes, I know Sirius."

Remus looked over at her.

James, Peter, and Sirius decided to fall back and watch the two of them. They whispered very quietly to one another.

"She is in love with him." whispered James.

"He is in love with her." whispered Sirius.

"We need to get the two of them together if they like each other so much." whispered Peter.

"You got a point there Peter." whispered James.

"But how are we going to do that. You know they won't allow it. They are both blinded by love and they won't admit to the other that they are in love. It will be a hard task a head." whispered Sirius.

"I heard Snivelly likes her too." whispered James.

"Snivelly likes Lune? I won't allow that." whispered Sirius.

James chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't." whispered James.

"Of course." whispered Peter.

Meanwhile with Remus and Lunar they were talking quietly to each other.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Whispered Remus looking over at the dark haired beauty that was beside him.

"I don't even want to know what they are talking about. They are probably talking about how to prank Snape, knowing them." whispered Lunar.

"Pranking Snape. That is what we do best." whispered Remus.

"Moony I know this, but it is still sad. We are old enough to quit doing that. It seems wrong." whispered Lunar, tucking a strand of her blackish brown hair behind her ear. "It isn't a good thing. We got a year left starting next year. We will be in our last year. It doesn't seem fair to keep playing pranks on him." She walked into the Shrieking Shack with Remus following her.

"I understand how you feel." whispered Remus.

Lunar nodded her head. "Knew you would." she whispered even softer.

Remus looked at her. "You alright?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah I am alright." She said unbuttoning her grey vest. She took it off and put it onto the chair.

"You sure."

She nodded her head. 'I wish I could tell you what was wrong Remus, but I can not. I do not want to ruin our friendship what so ever. It would be bad if I did. I want to be your friend forever and always. I just do not want to tell you that I am in love with you. Knowing Sirius he will not allow it just because of being protective of me. Besides you are a half wizard. My family won't support it. She will surely burn me off of the family tree. I do not want that. I hate this. I wish I could tell you Remus. I love you more than anything.' She thought to herself as she tried not to cry.

Remus looked over at her nervously. He was worried about her. "Midnight... you are not alright... something is wrong." He said standing in front of her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You are going to cry. I can tell that."

"It is nothing Remus I promise you that. I can not say what is bothering me because it could ruin our friendship. I wouldn't want that."

Remus let out a sigh. "Alright." Remus walked to the room where he was supposed to be in for the night he closed the door and locked it.

Peter, James, and Sirius came into the Shrieking Shack. James and Peter decided to sit by the door where Remus had locked himself in so he wouldn't hurt his friends.

Sirius looked at his sister and saw that something was bothering her. He walked over to her. "Lune... are you alright?"

Lunar sighed and wiped away some of her tears that fell onto her cheeks. "I am alright."

Sirius put his hands on her shoulders. "Come on lets go and talk in the other room." He said leading her out of the room to get away from James and Peter. He didn't want them to hear what they were going to talk about. "Tell me what is wrong Lune."

Lunar let out a sigh. "Sirius... I can't tell Remus that I like him. There is no point of me trying to say because mother will burn me off of the family tree. I don't want that. I don't want to be burned off of the family tree. It wouldn't be fair. Never fair. We may be pure-bloods, but if I ever try to marry Remus you know the family won't support it. They don't like werewolves and you know that. They don't know we are friends with a werewolf. I am just worrying too much aren't I?"

Sirius ran a hand through his blackish brown hair. "Listen to yourself Lune. You are in love with Remus, why don't you just tell him that. Don't worry about what the family thinks."

"You know what mother would do when people got married to Muggles. She burns them off of the list. You know that because your face was burnt off of the Black Family Tree. It isn't very fair to me if I get burned off of the list. I don't want that. Even if it means not being with Remus."

"You can always try to hide it."

"Hide it? How can I hide something like that. It will be hard to hide it from mother. She has gotten quite a few things out of me before and you know that."

"You are good at hiding things. You hide things from me very well. I am sure that you can hide it from mother. It isn't that hard."

Lunar sighed. "Well, I am going to try to hide it from her if it doesn't work I am going to be coming after your ass."

"Well, don't worry about it you will get to spend most of your time with Remus during school alright."

Lunar nodded her head. "Ok."

Sirius pulled her into a hug. "Besides you are part of the Order of the Phoenix with out mother knowing so... it shouldn't be much of a problem for you."

"The Order of the Phoenix is easy to hide since I don't really talk to her about that." She said with a smile.

Sirius wiped the rest of her tears away. "Good I won't have to worry about you."

Lunar chuckled. "Thanks for the talk Sirius."

"You are welcome Lune."

Lunar pushed him lightly. "Lets go."

The two Black siblings went into the other room where James and Peter were waiting for them.

"How did your little talk go?" Asked James looking at the two Black siblings.

Lunar chuckled. "You don't need to know James. If you did you would have been on the conversation."

James pouted. "Fine be a bitch."

Lunar flipped him off. "Fuck you James. I didn't want you to know what the conversation was about." She said grabbing her bag and walking out of the room. She wanted silence so she could work on her homework that she got in some of her classes.

"What the hell is her fucking problem?" James said loud enough for her to hear.

"Shut up James. She is going through a tough time as it is. My mother has been on her ass more than you think. She is trying her damnedest not to get burned off of our family tree. She doesn't want to end up like me. Mother has always been a bit bitchy with things like that. She doesn't want anything bad to happen. Besides she is also battling with her heart."

"Why the fuck would she be battling with her heart?"

"She is in love." Sirius simply said.

Lunar shook her head and worked on her homework from her divination class. 'Sirius you need to learn to keep your mouth shut. He promised me that he would not say anything about my heart. It is not fair that he is doing this.' she thought to herself. She slammed her book shut and closed her eyes to keep tears from coming. She heard an agonize cry from Remus from two rooms over. Lunar quickly got up and ran into the other room. She forgot how much pain Remus would go through when he was transforming into a werewolf.

"Lune he will be fine." said Sirius holding onto her arm. "I promise you that."

"Sirius he is hurting."

"You can't go in with him. He will bite you. You don't want to be bitten by a werewolf. You will turn into one yourself."

"Fuck off Sirius. I am worried about him."

Sirius made her turn around and face him. "You seem to have forgotten what it was like for him every month. I told you that he was going to be fine. He isn't going to be hurting much more. Sure you care for him more than we do. You love him and we know that."

"Sirius!" she yelled gasping at what he said. "You moron you aren't supposed to say that."

"Lune..."

"Save it Sirius." she said holding her hands up. She transformed into her fox form and ran out of the room.

Sirius let out a sigh. "Did I make a mistake by saying that?"

James let out a sigh. "Let her be Sirius I am sure she will calm down some."

"She won't I know she won't."

Lunar ran up more of the stairs and went into one of the other rooms. The one that was right above Remus' room. She detransformed and sat down on the bed. She looked up at the full moon. 'I wish I could be with you 100% Remus. I wish I knew what you felt like. My love for you will never change even though you are a werewolf. It never mattered to me. I have been in love with you since first term. It will never change. Never. I promise my heart nothing will change.' she thought to herself. She waited until dawn. She knew once dawn came Remus would be back to himself and could go back to his house and sleep it off. She knew that she was going to be missing classes because of it. She didn't care though. She wanted to be there for Remus and that was what she was going to do.

*End*

That is the end of this chapter please tell me what you think. Please.


	5. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
